tmnt2012seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Donatello
Donatello "Donnie" is a member of the TMNT and one of the four main protagonists. He is the younger brother of Leonardo and Raphael, the older brother of Michelangelo, and the third son of Master Splinter. Bio Donnie here. I'm the brains of this outfit, so I invent gadgets, weapons and awesome vehicles to keep me and my brothers safe. I can also hack into computer systems, crack security codes and break through firewalls. The only thing I can't figure out is how to get our best friend April to notice me. Apperance Donnie is a mutated turtle with brownish green skin. Unlike all his previous incarnations, Donnie has a gap in between his teeth. Like all his incarnations he wears a purple mask where the tails of the mask are longer than any of his brothers, except for Raph's. Donnie is the tallest and thinest of his brothers. He has brownish red eyes, looks more professional and quiet, and is handsome. Personality Donnie is often called the nerd or "The Brains" because of how smart he is. He is also an inventor, he has made many useful machines over the years like Metalhead or the Shell Raiser and most recently the Turtle Sub. Donatello also has a huge crush on April O' Neil that was love at first sight. Although he annoys his brothers with his knowledge, they value him for it because his knowledge and inventions have helped them out through difficult times. Donnie can sometimes be a bit of a spaz when it comes to certain situations or when his brothers annoy him. He can very intellegent and loves to plan things out in ahead, but often over thinks things with can be his weakness. Donnie seems to have a shy side when it comes to April, as he doesn't know how to tell her how he feels, but does leave small little hints that he does. Donnie usally tries to solve problems using logical reasoning, and would prefere not to use violence, especially in fights, but if he's got no other choice, he won't hesitate to use force on an enemy. Like Leo, Donnie is mature. Abilities Donnie may not be the strongest fighter, but his intellegence makes up for it. His weapon of choice is a bo staff which converts into a Naginata. He has a good line of defense, and is the best at planning strategies. Donnie's intellegence helps him plan out strageties, and be able to build, fix, take apart, and hack machines. Though Donnie doesn't use much hand to hand combat, he is strong when it comes to defense and counter attacks. Like his brothers, Donnie is stealthy, can hide in the shadows, sneak around without beind detected, and use hand to hand combat. History Season 1 Edit Rise Of The Turtles: '''Donnie faces off against Raph in the opening trianing sequence and is defeated. He joins his brothers when they go to the surface. During their journey on the surface, he tries pizza with his brothers, and see's April O' Neil for the first time and instantly falls in love with her. He later assists his brothers in rescuing her from a group of aliens known as the Kraang. 'Turtle Temper: He is the one to start vigilating the streets at the beginning. He also takes part in the fight against the Kraang and the arrow test on Raph. He agrees with Leo to send Raph home to get his anger under control. He also assists in the fight against Spider - Bites. ''New Friend, Old Enemy: Donnie doesn't do much except help his brothers rescue Mikey and fight off Bradford and Xever. I Think His Name Is Baxter Stockman: Donnie doesn't act too much except gets grounded with the rest of his brothers and invents the T-Pod. He assists in the fight against Baxter Stockman, however Mikey looses the T-Pod, and Baxter becomes more powerful. In the end Donnie and his brothers defeat Stockman. Metalhead (Episode): '''This is a Donnie-centered episode. He invents the robotic turtle Metalhead and controls it in battle. up with Leo to fight it. He controls Metalhead on the test run and takes part in the battle against Metalhead when he is taken over by the Kraang. Then, he switches to his former weapon, his Bo-Staff. '''Monkey Brains: Donnie's the main focus of the episode. He constantly tries to plan out all his strategies when it comes to battle, but splinter told him he should learn to fight without thinking. He later tries to come up with a Plan to get April to hang out with him. When April shows the turtles a news story involving the disappearance of neurologist Dr. Tyler Rockwell. She decides to investigate in case his disappearance is connected to her father's abduction. Donnie joins her, eager for a chance to spend time alone with her. They are later attacked by a mutant Monkey and Donnie gets beat up badly. His brothers make fun of him for it. Donnie analyzes Dr. Rockwell's research data and learn that he was trying to modify the mutagen. He believed that it could give a normal human psychic abilities. The turtles decide to team up and track down the monkey and, to help stay in touch, Donnie unveils his latest invention; the T-Phone. The turtles plus April chase the monkey across and April realizes that the monkey is actually a mutated Dr. Rockwell. They later take him to his Partner Dr. Falco, and Later Donnie discovers Falco turned Rockwell into the monkey. After a brutal fight, where falco uses the extracted mutagenic fluid from Rockwell's brain and injecting it into his own, granting himself psychic powers. He is able to read the turtles minds and know their attacks before they make them stating " No man can defeat you when you know his every thought". One by one, Raph, Leo, and Mikey are defeated leaving Donnie to face Falco alone. He finally is able to fight without thinking, and just doing. Falco is unable to foresee Donnie's attacks as he doesn't know what he will do until he does it. Donnie knocks Falco unconscious, stuck half way through a ventilation duct. The other turtles revive and look to find that Falco has escaped down the duct. They decide to set Rockwell free, and the mutant offers them a silent thanks before rushing out into the city. Later he gets a chance to hang out with April when he offered to train with her, when splinter decided to train her in the art of Kunoichi. Never Say Xever: Donnie doesn't really do much, except help his brothers rescue Mr. Murakami from the Foot. The Gauntlet: Donnie invents smoke bombs that Mikey abuses much to everyone's dislike. He was shocked to hear April was being hunted by a mutant Pidgeon named Pete, who wasn't really trying to hurt her, but give her a message from her dad. He participates in the missions to save April's Dad and to stop the mutagen bomb. When Donnie is stuck on how to diffuse the bomb, Mikey calls out to cut the green wire, which actually turns out to be right. He fights the Shredder with his brothers but is defeated with the rest of them. Panic in the Sewers: Donnie, along with his brothers began to get stressed out when Splinter, after having a nightmare, trains them all hard. He doesn't do much except that he invented a patrol buggy that they used to rescue April from the Foot. Mousers Attack!: '''Mikey and Donnie are insulted to be labeled as the "B-team". They go to the Purple Dragons hideout and tail the gang member who escapes with April's phone and gives it to Dogpound. They attempt to retrieve it but are caught. When Leo and Raph burst in, followed by an army of Mousers, they free Donnie and Mikey before defeating The Foot. Donnie figures out how to switch the Mousers targeting to Stockman and Dogpound and cause them to flee. The two older brothers realized that him and Mikey are stronger than they gave them credit for and Raph labeled them as the "A-minus team" Donnie decided that was the most they could then take out from them. '''It Came From The Depths: Donnie helps Mikey and the others rescue a mutant Alligator named Leatherhead. This was the start of a running gag because when -and whenever- looses control, he grabs Donnie by the face. Donnie along with Leo and Raph discover a powercell that Leatherhead was protecting from the Kraang. I, Monster: Donnie doesn't really do much except help his brothers try and rescue Master Splinter from the Rat King's control. New Girl In Town''- Donnie doesn't really act much except enduring Raph's leadership when he and Leo had another fall out. He manages to locate Snakeweed's lair, and free the hostages. He along with Raph and Mikey face Snakeweed, but due to Raph's poor leadership skills, they're forced to retreat, especially when Mikey gets knocked out. He later "revives" him with pizza. ''The Alien Agenda''- Donnie does not act so much except he participates in fighting Justin and the Kraang. He also hears out Leo's explanation about Karai. ''The Pulverizer''- Donnie is the center focus of this episode. He turns Leatherhead's old subway car into The Shellraiser which delights his brothers. He later tries to help out the turtles' teenage fan "The Pulverizer" learn some self-denfense moves. When Raph is poisoned he goes to make a cure for him while the Pulverizer drives. He later lost the powercell that powered the Shellraiser. ''TCRI- Donnie is once again grabbed by the face again by Leatherhead. He Discovers that the symbol that Leatherhead showed him and his brothers is from the TCRI building. He then assists his brothers in trying to take out the portal, but they're forced to retreat. Mikey picks up a data storage device that Donnie looks into, and much to Donnie's pleasure, which reveals that the Kraang are really after April O'Neil. Coackroach Terminator''- Donnie uses a coackroach to spy on the Kraang, but due to the constant distractions he got from his brothers his Spy-Roach fell into mutagen which came out and tried to kill Raph. He spends this episode trying to help Raph escape from Spy-Roach and stop the Kraang from trying to drill into the Earth's core. '''Baxter's Gambit - '''Donnie doesn't really do much except trying to get out of Baxter's trap alive. ''Enemy Of My Enemy''- Donnie doesn't act much in this episode except trying to ecape from Shredder. ''Karai's Vendetta''- Donnie and April discovered that the Kraang have contaminated the city's water supply with toxic water which could disintigrate people. He later invents a bicycle powered sub that would get them to the Kraang's underwater base. He was horrified that Karai was After April, but was relieved that April managed to get away from her. He was the only one that was happy that April was going to be staying in the lair. ''Pulverizer Returns- Donnie will have to rely on the doofus. Relationships/Interacting with other Characters. With All The Turtles: 'Donnie usually is the peace maker between his brothers, never starting fights and always tries to stop them when they get out of hand. His only problems with his brothers are Raph's temper, Mikey's immaturity, Leo copying things he see's off "Space heroes", and when they all don't act like the appreciate his intellegence. His brothers often get annoyed with him when he acts like he knows everything. Despite everything, Donnie loves his brothers as much as they do him, and he often tries to help them out, back up his two oldest brothers, Leo and Raph, and protect his little brother Mikey from any sort of harm that comes their way. 'Leonardo: Leo and Donnie get along very well, but Leo can get annoyed with Donnie when he acts like a know-it all. such as the time where Raph hits Donnie for doing so and Leo points out his satisfication. However, Leo values Donnie's intelligence much more than Raph and Mikey do. They rarely ever argue, but in The Gauntlet, Leo was yelling at him for not expecting a very complicated mutagen bomb and getting annoyed at him for teasing him about Karai. Donnie really respects Leo as a leader, and see's him much more trustworthy than Raph and Mikey, as Seen in "The Pulverizor." They seem to be pretty close as brothers. Leo loves Donnie as much as his other brothers and will do anything to protect him. Raphael: Raph loves Donnie as a brother, but like the rest of his brothers, gets really annoyed when Donnie starts acting like a know-it-all and starts talking in super-smart techno-babble, and likes to make fun of him as a geek. Despite this, Raph doesn't tease Donnie nearly as much as he does Leo, Though Raph does Tease Donnie for his crush on April. Raph and Donnie are complete opposites when it comes to thinking; Donnie often thinks too much and Raph often doesn't think enough. Donnie is Raph's younger brother, even though Donnie's taller than him. He has complemented Donnie on some of his findings and when he turned Leatherhead's subway car into "The ShellRazor," Donnie can get pretty annoyed with Raph's temper and despises his agression and sarcastic comments. None the less, the two love eachother and as brothers they try to protect and look out for each other. Michelangelo: Like with his other brothers, Donnie can get frustrated with Mikey's constant lack of maturity and pranks, but he still loves and cares about him. Donnie and Mikey seem pretty close, considering they are the youngest two of the four turtles. Mikey likes to tease Donnie a lot, as seen from Rise Of The Turtles, especially when it comes to Donnie's crush on April, yet Donnie seems to criticize his idiocy the most out of all his brothers (see I Think His Name Is Baxter Stockman). Mikey seems to like Donnie's inventions the most, and loves to test them, as seen in The Gauntlet, where Mikey kisses Donnie (On the cheek) for making smoke bombs. Their bond takes a step further as the want to prove themselves to their older brothers that they can handle anything in Mousers Attack! Donnie can be protective of Mikey just like Raph and Leo. Donnie is Mikey's older brother. April O' Neil: From the moment he saw her, Donnie formed a crush on April. He was the first to react when she and her father were kidnapped by the Kraang. Since then they've been good friends, but Donnie wishes they could be more than friends. As the episodes progress, Donnie tries to woe April into being his girlfriend, as seen in Monkey Brains. He even comments on her beauty in Metalhead. Donnie's very protective of April as seen in "The Gauntlet" and would do anything to keep her safe. He was the most upset when Karai tried to kidnap her, but was relieved when she was safe. Even calling her his sweet Princess. April seems to kinda sense Donnie's feelings, but seems to still want to be friends with him, but she might share those feelings with him. Master Splinter: Donnie loves Master Splinter, as his father, but he sometimes questions his wisdom as seen in Monkey Brains. Splinter praises Donnie for his intelligence and skills as a ninja, but wishes for him to think a little less in battle. Like with the others, Master Splinter is very protective of Donnie. Shredder: Donnie and Shredder recently met. He, like his brothers, despise Shredder for the things he's done to their sensei. Karai- 'Donnie didn't really know much about Karai until he first met her. Despite that he began to hate her for her arrogance and when she didn't help them out in their battle against Justin. 'Casey Jones- 'It might be possible that he and Casey will fight over April's heart. 'Leatherhead: 'Donnie has neutral feelings about Leatherhead. While he see's him as a valuable ally, Donnie's very terrified of Leatherhead; mostly because there's a running gag where whenever Leatherhead looses control, he grabs Donnie by the face and shakes him like a rag doll. Leatherhead has regreted this action though and he see's Donnie as a good friend like he does all the turtles. 'Pulverizer: 'Upon first seeing the Pulverizer, Donnie, along with his brothers, were impressed until they saw how much he wasn't a good fighter. Donnie and his brothers are really annoyed with the Pulverizer. Donnie decided to teach him a few self-defense moves so he could protect himself. Pulverizer was the reason why the turtles lost the power cell to the kraang, still it doesn't seem like Donnie holds any hard feelings against that, considering part of it was his fault too. He also wasn't willing to continue the trainning they started for...obvious reasons. Still despite everything, Pulverizer still looks up to him and the other turtles. Quotes *"Give it all ya got." *"Booyakasha !" *"I hate it when he dose that." * When Leatherhead grabs him by the face* GET HIM OFF ME! GET HIM OFF ME!! *But we're still chainning him up right? * I'm serious ''sensei!" *"Gentlemen and Raphael." *seeing the Kraang portal* It's beautiful...Scienticfically speaking. *Ah so in order to gain the wisdom we need we have to do the mistake, so we can go! *Insulting Raph* "And...OH! You don't keep your back straight whe doing ''Amote Kote Giaku! ''And You're Ugly! *"Run!" *Greenie? Okay, wonder how many brain cells it took to come up with that one? *"And the fact '''HE had me by the FACE Mikey!!!" *"I've been working on someting pretty awsome." *Donnie: Wait...insult him *Raph*? Splinter: Yes. Donnie: And he can't fight back? Splinter: No. Donnie: *Chuckles* I'm feeling good about this plan. *Okay, I don't even know her *Karai* and I hate her already! *When Spy-Roach takes Mikey* IT'S GOT MIKEY!!!! *Tell me again why we're rescuing this guy? *"Okay I don't know her, but I already hate her!" *"When April calls him* DID YOU HEAR THAT GUYS! MY SWEET SWEET PRINCESS IS ALIVE!!!" *"He's also the one who likes to grab me by the face and shake me like a rag doll!!!" *"Aw come on!" *"Can we make sudden moves now!" *"He's grabbing me by the face again!" *"Oh so the truth comes out." *"Upon Seeing April* She's the most beautiful girl I have ever seen." *"Uh...these aren't costumes....we're mutants." *"You can't smash this roach. He's special. Really really Special." *"That's not funny Raph! There's something out there trying to hurt my April! I mean our April...April." *"(When Pulverizer Asks if they could continue their trainning.) No." *To Leatherhead*Yes...You did it again! WHY DO YOU KEEP DOING GRABBING MY FACE?! WHAT IS WRONG WITH MY FACE!?" *"When Raph dubs Mikey and him the A minus Team* That's as good as it's gonna get huh?" *"Well it would have worked out great, if SOMEONE *Mikey* Hadn't hit me in the head with their nunchucks!" *"You're just jelous that you're out in the cold while I'm here in the lair enjoying Mikey's leftover pizza." *"It's like I got a one way ticket to Flavorville!" *"To April* Come on, just try it. Sometimes two things that don't seem like they go together can make a great couple...er I mean food." *"I'm not scrawny, I'm svelte." *"After Raph's joke* NOT FUNNY!" *Mikey*telling him about Raph's symptoms* He keeps telling me I'm the smartest guy he knows! Donnie; Okay, Okay so he's delusional. *"After Cutting the green wire* It worked! *excited* GUYS! MIKEY WAS ACTUALLY RIGHT ABOUT SOMETHING!" *"Mikey: I can't believe he's gone. Donnie: Oh it's gonna be okay Mikey...you ment the pizza guy didn't you. Mikey: Yeah." *"Great, four times in a row! He'll never see that coming!" *"Don't worry April, we promise we'll get him back." *"He's not growing them shellbrain, he's holding them captive." *"April: Are you hurt? Donnie: Just my pride...and my internal organs." *"My flow chart is awsome!" *"April texted me!? This is the greatest day of my life!" *"Mikey STOP!" *"No it doesn't have a radio!" *Donnie: Leo drives. Mikey and Raph: What!? Why!? Donnie: He's least likely to crash into something for fun." Mikey and Raph: True." *"Gentlemen and Lady, I give you, the T-Phone!" *"T-Phone, Self-distruct!" *"PEDAL FASTER!" *"Okay, Okay April calm down. Just stay calm and RUN! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!" Trivia *Rob Paulsen, who provides the voice for Donatello, also provided the voice of Raphael in the 1987 TV series until it's ninth season. *He's named after the Rennaisance Artist Donatello. *His bandana color, Purple, represents his personality - Wisdom and Intelligence. *Unlike his other incarnations, this version of Donnie has a crush on April O'Neil. *This Version of Donnie has a gap inbetween his teeth. *In this Version, While Donatello still fights with his weapons of choice, a Rokushakubo, (a Bō staff), in this incarnation his staff can be converted into Naginata, (a "pole-blade"), via a retractible blade inside one end of the staff. It has been seen as early as the events of "I Think His Name is Baxter Stockman". **In the episode "Metalhead", Donnie gets permission from Splinter to upgrade his weapon, but after the events of the episode, it would seem that he decided against it, but the retractible blade feature makes more appearences afterwards. *Donnie is the tallest of his brothers. *There's a running gag in the series where he gets grabbed by the face by Leatherhead when he gets out of control. *His main season is springtime. *His main elements are nature and technology *Donnie is the genius of the team. *He's so far the only one to have or attempt, to train someone. *There's a running gag where his Bo' Staff will break in a fight *He has mastered Bōjutsu, ''Sōjutsu, ''Naginatajutsu, ''Bōryaku, 'Intonjutsu, 'Tenmon, ''Chi-mon, ''Shinobi-iri, ''Shurikenjutsu, Archery, computer hacking, building machines, and ''Bōryaku.' *His name in Italian means Gift. *He knows medical treatment. *Donnie has used Mikey's catchphrase once, Booyakasha. *He can hold his breathe for 15 minutes. *It's possible he could start a rivalry with Casey over who wins April's heart. *Donnie's eye color goes from Brown to red. *Due to his behaviour in "I Think His Name Is Baxter Stockman" (and various other episodes), he is the second to Raphael in temper and anger. *When Donnie's T-Phone rings, it has the tune of the intro of the 1987 series. *In Karai's Vendetta, his caller ID for April's phone is "Donny Boy" and she has a picture of him with flowers and stars, a dark red butterfly or bow on his mask and a silhouette of a cat. This could imply that April likes Donnie. *It is revealed at the New York 2012 Comic Con that Donatello has a pet cockroach named Chong, who will undergo two mutations and become a villain . *According to J.R. Ventimilia (executive producer) Donatello is "(...)a little obsessive compulsive, a little high-strung.'' *He's the third oldest/second youngest of his brothers; Leonardo, Raphael & Michelangelo *Donatello is an expert in fields of metallurgy. *Despite being opposites, Donnie has been shown being really close to Mikey. *He has a picture of April eating pizza as a screen savior for his computer *His main pillars are wisdom and weapons. *He has an IQ of 637. *His quote "My sweet princess is alive" could be a refrence to the new game "Donnie saves a princess" The t pod by therealdonatello-d5u1wla.jpg Donny boy.png Donatello tmnt jedi.jpg images (1978).jpg download drdr.jpg Downloadfutur.jpg Il fullxfull.428681164 nc01.jpg Ai.gif Awwww.jpg TMNT-1.png 2012 Donatello titled character image.png Donatello.jpg Category:Male Category:Characters Category:The Turtles Category:Mutants Category:Good Guys Category:Types Of Ninjas Category:Humans/Mutants Category:Vigilantes Category:Heroes Category:Inventors Category:Teenagers